hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 5: The Troll Rock/Gallery
A troll in Trolberg Chapter 5 (1).png|Outside the wall, a troll awakens Chapter 5 (2).png|She’s missing something, and can’t find it. Chapter 5 (3).png|It must be in the city Chapter 5 (4).png|The wall is too strong to break Chapter 5 (5).png|So she goes through the Vittra tunnel Chapter 5 (6).png|A troll in Trolberg! Welcome to parents night Chapter 5 (7).png|Principal Magnusson dusts off the banner Chapter 5 (8).png|And welcomes Hilda and Johanna. Principal Magnusson.png|He’s already excited for the grand finale… Chapter 5 (9).png|….wait for it…. Edmund Ahlberg statue.png|….a dedication ceremony for the school’s new statue. Chapter 5 (10).png|Edmund Ahlberg, the school’s founder and one of Trolberg’s great founders. Chapter 5 (11).png|Hilda brought the nittens as a school project Chapter 5 (12).png|And David brought his rock collection. David and parents.png|His parents consider it his best project ever. Chapter 5 (13).png|Johanna is glad Hilda adapted so well to school. Chapter 5 (14).png|She’s less happy though that Alfur also came. Chapter 5 (15).png|Ms. Hallgrim opens the evening with a short documentary. Trevor in school uniform.png|Trevor is asked to close the blinds. Chapter 5 (16).png|Which also plunges David’s rocks into darkness. The first incident Edmund Ahlberg film footage.png|Edmund Ahlberg founded the school 300 years ago. Boring parents.jpg|It’s not the most interesting documentary ever. Chapter 5 (17).png|But then the projector falls. Chapter 5 (18).png|Someone threw one of David’s rocks at it. Chapter 5 (19).png|A rather weird looking rock. Chapter 5 (20).png|Ms. Hallgrim suspects Hilda, and wants a private talk with Johanna. Chapter 5 (21).png|But first she locks the rocks away. Hilda, david and Frida in school uniform.png|We need to talk Hilda. Chapter 5 (22).png|Hilda, ms. Hallgrim doesn’t love you… Chapter 5 (23).png|…you ask questions at the wrong moments… Chapter 5 (24).png|…refuse to participate in troll drills… Chapter 5 (25).png|…and hold philosophical debates in an empty class. The rock is a troll! Chapter 5 (26).png|Johanna meets Frida’s parents. Chapter 5 (27).png|Hilda can’t believe Ms. Hallgrim considers her a problem student. Chapter 5 (28).png|Something’s moving in Ms. Hallgrim’s desk drawer. Chapter 5 (29).png|Of course! David, you brought a troll rock to school! Chapter 5 (30).png|Now that you mention it, it has grown a bit since I found it. Chapter 5 (31).png|We need to get it out of the city before sunset. Chapter 5 (32).png|I’ll go to jail for 100 years if anyone finds out. Need to talk.jpg|Ms. Hallgrim comes wants to talk to Hilda's mom. Oh graphic desing.jpg|Johanna talking to David's parents. Hilda come here.jpg|Hilda come please! He.jpg|He he.. Chapter 5 (33).png|Alfur will have to pick the lock. Chapter 5 (34).png|And Frida has to distract Ms. Hallgrim. Chapter 5 (35).png|So Frida gets her parents to talk to Ms. Hallgrim. Chapter 5 (36).png|Nothing going on here. Chapter 5 (37).png|This won’t take long. Chapter 5 (38).png|Ms. Hallgrim gets suspicious. Chapter 5 (39).png|Got it. Chapter 5 (40).png|Too late, the sun sets. Chapter 5 (41).png|Now nothing keeps the troll petrified. Troll hunt Chapter 5 (42).png|The troll tries to escape from David. Dad scared to see david's dance.jpg|David you right!? David is dragged.jpg|It’s okay, I’m just dancing! I'm dance too.jpg|Hilda and Frida dissembling dancing with David. Parents seen david's dance.jpg|... David's dance.jpg|Isn’t he great? Parents amazed by David's dance.jpg|Yes, it is. Chapter 5 (43).png|Now the troll is loose… Chapter 5 (44).png|…and trashes the classroom Chapter 5 (45).png|That’s the last straw. It's a ghost!.jpg|It’s a ghost! 9E1376F1-887F-49B7-A148-769A88882F13.jpeg|The baby troll under the table Chapter 5 (46).png|The nittens escape too Chapter 5 (47).png|Quick, he went this way! Chapter 5 (48).png|What has your daughter done to my son? Chapter 5 (49).png|The escaped nittens cause quite some discomfort. Chapter 5 (50).png|Troll in the hallway Chapter 5 (51).png|He’s in here Chapter 5 (52).png|What, I’m thirsty. Chapter 5 (53).png|Searching everywhere Chapter 5 (54).png|Sorry mr. Principal. Chapter 5 (55).png|Please don’t look behind you. Chapter 5 (56).png|Wait, no running in the hallway. Chapter 5 (57).png|The troll is in the ventilation system. Chapter 5 (58).png|Which, unlike in movies, is too small for a human Chapter 5 (59).png|More trouble arrives. Hilda’s talent Chapter 5 (60).png|Ms. Hallgrim wants a word with Hilda now. Chapter 5 (61).png|The Nittens are still bothering her. Chapter 5 (62).png|I’m sorry, but Hilda should be moved to a smaller class. Chapter 5 (63).png|Fortunately, Johanna believes in Hilda. Chapter 5 (64).png|The adult troll arrives Chapter 5 (65).png|And so does the baby Chapter 5 (66).png|Got you! Screen Shot 2019-04-22 at 6.33.23 PM.png|Is that.......A TROLL?!?!? Screen Shot 2019-04-22 at 6.33.25 PM.png|Yep! But I'd be more afraid of ''that one'!!!!!!' Chapter 5 (67).png|No, don’t raise the alarm Chapter 5 (68).png|She just wants her baby back. Chapter 5 (69).png|It’s okay Chapter 5 (70).png|Mother and child reunited Chapter 5 (71).png|The trolls leave Chapter 5 (72).png|That’s the sort of thing Hilda excels at. Chapter 5 (73).png|What’s this? Chapter 5 (74).png|Hilda can stay in her class Chapter 5 (75).png|Terrible news! Chapter 5 (76).png|The statue has been destroyed. Category:Episode Galleries